


You Were Beautiful

by Notorious_StrayKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notorious_StrayKids/pseuds/Notorious_StrayKids
Summary: Lee Minho's fate ends up leading him down a path he never thought he'd end up in.





	You Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I can never do my ideas any good because my writing skills are terrible. For those who manage to read my mess and get to the end then a massive kudos for you fam.

**Lee Minho loves a boy and his name is Han Ji Sung.**

 

**Minho believed Ji Sung had the other end to his Red String of Fate tied around his pinkie.**

**The first time Minho saw him, his eyes twinkled while the other bowed and introduced himself. His breath was taken away and he fidgeted with his hands feeling intimidated with the other’s beauty. Minho felt a tug at his heart and then suddenly he just felt extremely happy. It was in that exact moment that Minho realized it…..JYP had broken him and now his body was spazzing out.**

 

**Lee Minho loves a boy and his name is Han Ji Sung.**

 

**Minho didn’t understand how someone could look like Han Ji Sung and act so….. like Han Ji Sung? the adorable dork always managed to put a smile on the older’s lips. The more time they spent together the more Minho came to realize Han had an effect on him. He became addicted to the drug that is his smell. His touch always sent him on a high and made him feel like there were god damned tigers in his stomach. The electrifying sensation he got when they shared cuddles, by far the best.**

**He cried in the bathroom by himself in the late hours of the night when he came to accept the fact that he had fallen for his friend.**

 

**Lee Minho loves a boy and his name is Han Ji Sung.**

 

 **It just happened, accidental or fate Minho didn’t care. All he knew is that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted nothing more than to belong to the other.**  

 **They had united through their common dreams, Minho's main dream was to become an idol. After being a backup dancer and seeing the fun being in the spotlight could bring he went for it. He could tell his story through music, dance with every emotion and make memories with his brothers at his side. That dream is accomplished, not without sacrifice and loss, but he made it.** **His new dream was taking on the world with Han Ji sung, hand in hand.**

 

**Lee Minho loves a boy and his name is Han Ji Sung.**

 

**It was hard, keeping his feelings a secret but it was better that way. JYP had a very strict rule which he had made very clear about dating. His parents were against homosexuality, and the worst part is that he was pretty sure Han didn’t see him the same way. He’d tried to drop subtle hints here and there but they were always dismissed by the other.**

 

**Han Ji sung loves a boy and his name is not Lee Minho**

 

**Minho saw how Ji sung looked at the other boy. It’s the same way he looks at him. Eyes full of love and determination soon became eyes who looked away every time Han flirted with the other and not him.**

 

**Han Ji Sung loves a boy and his name is not Lee Minho.**

 

**His life seemed to have lost color. His self-esteem hit the lowest It'd ever been. Waking up every morning proved to be a difficult task because that meant he needed to fake a smile and pretend he wasn't hurting. Hanging out with Han no longer brought happiness, instead, it brought heartache. Minho felt as if had lost him, but you can’t lose what was never yours.**

 

**Han Ji Sung loves a boy and his name is not Lee Minho.**

 

**Stray Kids showed they were a rookie group potential of big things. Minho was supposed to be having the time of his life but without Ji sung by his side, even their biggest accomplishments couldn’t put a genuine smile on his face.**

 

**Han Ji Sung loves a boy and his name is not Lee Minho.**

 

**The pitter patter of rain on the window was the only thing audible in the small room. Minho put the handwritten letter on bang chan’s bed. His leader would be walking into a heart-stopping scene. He felt sorry for him he truly did.**

 

**Han Ji Sung loves a boy and his name is not Lee Minho.**

 

**He sat on the hardwood floor and stared at the bottle of pills in his hands. They belonged to Felix, they were his anti-depressant pills. Would you ever have guessed sunshine boy Felix hid broken smiles behind pills? With his last thought being ‘why did it come to this?’ he pushed the entire bottle’s contents down his throat. Minho felt cold, he felt scared, he felt regret and then he felt bliss. His breathing slowed down and as his body slipped between death and life, his mind granted him the blessing of showing him a flashback to the time he first saw Han Ji Sung. It was perfect.**

 

**Lee Minho loved a boy and his name was Han Ji Sung.**

 

**Woojin walked into his friend unconscious on the floor, his dead eyes staring into nothing. The white foam by the corner of his mouth only served to horrify the older even more.**

 

**“Call an ambulance!” he shouted in broken sobs.**

 

**“Someone please get an ambulance!”**

 

**The sound of pounding feet came instead, as the rest piled in to see why the other had shouted his command that made the blood run cold in them. Bang Chan rushed to his friend’s side and tried shaking him awake while desperately calling his name.**

 

**Changbin pulled Felix outside. The other had begun to scream and sob.**

 

**Jeongin covered his ears and repeatedly whispered something inaudible.**

 

**Seungmin turned away only to vomit. The lifeless body in front of him too much to bare.**

 

**Hyunjin was the first to snap out of his frozen shock and with shaking fingers and a trembling voice called for help.**

 

**And Ji Sung stood unmoving. Staring with wide eyes at the boy, confused and unwilling to believe this was real.**

 

**Lee Minho loved a boy and his name was Han Ji Sung.**

 

**The eight shaken up boys stood aligned out in the pouring rain as the men in medical uniforms pulled the white sheet over their beloved brother. Woojin had closed the boy's eyes, the empty stare made him feel sick. JYP himself had shown up, no doubt the news trucks would be coming any minute now. Covering the death of yet another young star.**

 

**Lee Minho loved a boy and his name was Han Ji Sung.**

 

**Bang Chan read the note aloud to the members around him, holding onto each other. Some too shocked to cry and others only being able to cry.**

 

**_It’s no one's fault. I must start my letter off by saying this. In fact, if you’re reading this then I’ve just ruined the lives of 8 amazing people. I’m sorry. Hope you can forgive me._ **

 

**_When I first heard the voices in my head I talked with JYP about it, I told him not to tell for the sake of keeping peace around here. He recommended medical help. Which I took. Yeah, those times I went to “visit my family” I was seeing a therapist. It didn’t help. The voices in my head just wouldn’t shut up. You guys have been the highlight of my life. Don’t cry too much for me yeah? Just pretend I’ve been eliminated yet again… well, that probably only makes things worse. Sorry…. just know I love all of you, I always have and always will. When you guys miss me too much just look up at the sky. I’ll be looking out for you guys forever and always. Fighting~_ **

 

**By the end of the letter everything changed.**

 

**A leader lost the way**

 

**A family had shattered**

 

**Stray kids were no more**

 

**All they could ask themselves was ‘why?’**

 

**Lee Minho loves a boy and his name is Han Ji Sung.**

 

**Han Ji Sung loves a boy and his name is not Lee Minho.**

 

**Lee Minho loved a boy and his name was Han Ji Sung.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what do ya'll think? sorry if it made you upset.... also high five you made it to the end! go treat yourself to a cookie.


End file.
